Mafia Sexy
by Skukata
Summary: 4 hombres…. Ellos… Los mejores en su trabajo… Más de una mujer, diría, que se moría por contratar sus servicios… Todas hablaban de ellos Y de su excelente trato hacia las mujeres.
1. PROLOGO

**Esta historia no me pertenece solo la adapte a esta pagina.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a M. Kishimoto.**

**DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA :)**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

4 hombres….  
Ellos…  
Los mejores en su trabajo…

Más de una mujer, diría, que se moría por contratar sus servicios…

Todas hablaban de ellos

Y de su excelente trato hacia las mujeres

-Primero el Rubio, imperativo, mas conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, el encargado de hacerte experimentar durante todo lo que durara su trabajo. Con su manera común y divertida de hacerlas, que provocaba en pocas palabras, una verdadera sensación inexplicable

-El segundo, mas conocido como Neji Hyuga, el cual podía hacerte sentir todo lo que tu le pidieras y mas si es que puede decirse así…El si tu quisieras te enseñaría el significado de cada letra de la palabra **placer **

-Al tercero, solo le decían Sai, ya que Jamás ninguna mujer necesito saber nada mas que su nombre y el lugar donde el se encargaría de mostrarle el verdadero significado de la frase **llegar al cielo**

-Y el ultimo pero por eso no menos importante, Sasuke Uchiha, digámosle el mas viejo trabajando en esta profesión…El fue y será el mas pedido por todas, mas por su rostro, su cuerpo, que provocaba a cada mujer a su paso y ni hablar de sus servicios… El sin ninguna duda sabia como y en que forma hacer que una mujer de cualquier edad, se sintiera una perfecta colegiala, ya que el era el único que en verdad le hacia honor a la palabra **Paraíso**

Algunos dirían que es derrochar dinero, pero… Por todo lo que ellos te daría y con los recuerdos que jamás olvidaras…


	2. Chapter 1

-¡oh!...¡ah!...así, así- gemía una mujer en medio de la noche, mientras recibía gustosa las envestidas de cierto hombre

-Aquí viene… ¿Lista? -Pregunto, su acompañante, mientras observaba que la mujer asentía y dejaba que el comenzara a hacerle el amor cada vez mas rápido

-¡ah!... Siento que… que ya… ¡Sasuke!- concluyo la mujer, mientras experimentaba la sensación de su 3 orgasmo

Mientras tanto, el un hombre de 24 años, tez blanca, poseedor de un cuerpo bien marcado y definido, con unos ojos negros como la noche al igual que su pelo solo con la diferencia de que este, contenía reflejos azules. Este hombre más conocido como Sasuke, era el mejor amante de toda Francia y el más reconocido por ello

Sasuke, se recostó al lado de su acompañante, en la cama y colocaba su brazo derecho detrás de su naca en signo de satisfacción y de haber acabado por fin con su tarea.

-Fue lo máximo Guapo…- le alago la mujer, mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios y se recostaba en su pecho bien definido

-Hpm…Me alegra que te halla gustado- Respondió, el azabache, mientras cerraba su ojos, para descansar de una larga noche…

Y en otra parte de la ciudad, aprovechando una noche tranquila y cálida. Un pequeño grupo de amigas se reunía en un pequeño bar, al sur de Francia, para descansar de un largo día de trabajo…

-¡Dios como necesitaba este descanso!-resoplo una mujer, de unos aproximados 23 años de edad, rubia y con ojos color celestes, mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento mas cercano que encontró

-En eso si que te entiendo, Ino-comento otra mujer con la misma edad que esta, solamente con la diferencian de que ella tenia el pelo rosa y unos ojos color jade

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio estas cansada Sakura chan?-pregunto otra de las 4 mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, ella al igual que todas tenia 23 años, pelo color negro y ojos color perla, algo que la hacia destacar entre las demás a decir verdad

-No sabes cuanto Hinata…

-Ya Sakura deja de quejarte…

-Tú lo dices, por que siempre andas tan tranquila ten ten-contesto irónica la peli rosa- ya que jamás mueves ni un musculo, lo único que haces es atender las llamadas ¬¬

-Olle! Atender el teléfono es casi o mas importante que atender a los pacientes, ya que si yo nos los atendiera podría dejar que muchas vidas se perdieran

-Si claro, claro-declaro por ultimo Sakura

-chií…Chicas no…No venimos a pelear-comento con una voz tranquila Hinata

-Hinata tiene razón. La razón por la que venimos es para planear lo que aremos en nuestras vacaciones

-Pues... No tengo idea Ino

-Ni yo

-a mi no me mires -concluyo por ultimo Sakura

-¡Ahs!...Agradezcan que me tienen a mí para decírselos

-¿Y haber…? ¿Qué nos tiene planeado la gran Ino esta vez?-comento irónicamente Ten ten

-Es fácil… Tengo planeado, pasar estas 2 semanas, acostándome con cualquier hombre y espero que ustedes también lo hagan, pares de amargadas ¬¬

-¡Acaso estas loca!-Gritaron todas a lo unisonó

-¡Va..!-exclamo Ino mientras se reclinaba en su silla- Chicas ¿Acaso no creen que este año a sido el mas pésimo de todos?

-¿Poo...Por que lo...lo dices Ino chan?-contesto una tímida Hinata

-¡Vamos chicas!...Haber Sakura… ¿Desde cuando no has tenido novio eh?

-Bueno, yo…

-Exacto -la interrumpió Ino- te tardas por que sabes que fue hace 10 mil años luz

-Tampoco exageres Ino ¬¬ -contesto Sakura- Es verdad eh estado un buen tiempo sin un hombre. Pero…

-¿Y que hay de el sexo? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que sentimos a un hombre encima nuestro, mientras nos penetraba y nos hacia llegar al cielo eh?

-Bue...Bueno Ino- susurro Hinata, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad rojiza, ya que lo que Ino le decía era verdaderamente cierto y a decir verdad, ella al igual que todas extrañaban el despertar al lado de un hombre y besarlo, para luego seguir con lo que habían hecho la noche anterior

-¡Ya, Ino!- Le reclamo la peli Rosa, mientras se volteaba, por el leve sonrojo que demostraba su rostro, acusa de imaginarse la escena de lo dicho por su amiga…

-¿Pero no me digas que no extrañas de ves en cuando una caricia de un hombre, Sakura? No me puedes negar que ellos, son los únicos que pueden hacer que nosotras nos sintamos plenas…

-¡Rayos!...Odio admitirlo, pero esta vez Ino tiene razón-contesto ten ten, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- es hora de volver a tener acción, Sakura

-Al igual Ino… no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esa estúpida idea ¬¬

-Es fácil Sakura. Nosotras jamás nos hemos dado el lujo de salir en todo este tiempo por nuestros horarios de trabajo y todo eso, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo y aun más de ir en busca de hombres que nos hagan recordar el por que, de nuestra existencia

-¿Y a donde piensas que podemos encontrarlos?-pregunto ten ten

-Pues a donde mas… A un club Nocturno

-¿Que?

-Enserio que se te metió el demonio ¿No?-

-Ino chan…-Comento Hinata- ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde para ir nosotras a esos lugares?

-Chicas… Aun somos jóvenes y además

-Pero eso no explica por que a un club… –contesto Sakura, tajante

-Vamos… Saben que hay siempre se encuentran hombres y además si ninguno de ellos llegara a interesarles. Tengo una segunda alternativa…

-¿Podríamos saber de que se trata?- pregunto impaciente ten ten

-Ya lo verán amigas… Pero les aseguro que no se decepcionaran en lo absoluto y bueno no es por alardear pero… Creo que les será una experiencia inolvidable muchachas-concluyo embozando una sonrisa en su rostro

Tal vez ninguna de ellas lo supiera aun, pero en Sakura reinaba un presentimiento, sabia que algo bueno y malo surgiría de todo esta idea. Pero sin embargo intentando ignorar lo malo, por que en el fondo sabia había una leve felicidad en ella, ya que era su oportunidad de volver a tener una vida social, ya que jamás iso nada que no fuera trabaja o dormir desde que tenía memoria y aunque la propuesta de su amiga fuera medio alocada para su opinión, no le venia nada mal aprovechar sus vacaciones y encontrarse a un buen hombre, que le recordara lo bueno que es dedicarle unas largas horas de la noche al¨¨sexo¨¨…

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 2

-Muy bien chicas- comento Ino, mientras se levantaba de la mesa- ¿Están listas para irnos?

-No puedo creer que te hare caso en esto ¬¬ -respondió Sakura, un tanto enojada consigo misma por no tener voluntad de negarse

-Ni yo…-Concluyo ten ten

-¿Y tu Hinata?...-Pregunto Ino, mientras observaba a su amiga, analizar la propuesta y luego levantarse lentamente de su silla

-Ino chan… Yo no podre ir

-¿Por que?

-Es que… Bueno… Yo

-¡Ya dilo Hinata!- le exigió Sakura, ya perdiendo los estribos

-¡Es que me voy a casar!-grito rápidamente Hinata, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, para evitar ver la expresión de sus amigas

Obviamente todas se habían quedado boqui abiertas, ya que no se esperaban tremenda revelación y mas viniendo departe Hinata que era una chica muy poco sociable, no por que no fuera agradable como persona si no mas por que, al ser tan tímida, jamás la imaginaron que consiguiera un hombre tan rápido y además que se fuera a casar sin antes haberles comentado por lo menos un poco acerca de el…

-¿Como sucedió?-susurro sorprendida ten ten

-si, es verdad Hinata- logro articular Ino- ¿Desde cuando estas enterada de esto?

-¿Hace mucho que nos lo estabas ocultando?

-Bueno…Yo…Específicamente ocultar no seria la palabra, es solo que no encontré momento para decirles

-¿Pero hace cuanto lo sabes?-pregunto impaciente Sakura

-Desde hoy a la mañana

-¡ ¿Que?!-gritaron todas a lo unisonó

-¡¿Y cuéntanos Hinata?! ¿ Como es el? ¿Es guapo?- comento impaciente Ino

-Bueno…en realidad…aun no lo conozco

-¡¿Como?!- reprocho ten ten

-¿Te vas a casar sin conocerlo?- comento la peli rosa

-Es que es arreglado... Lo único que se de el es que es un buen tipo y viene de una buena familia, con su propia empresa, eso es todo

-Una típica historia de princesa –concluyo Ino- ¿No les parece chicas?

-Creo que si

-Lo único que sale bien en esos arreglos es que tendrán una nueva empresa en la familia nada mas- Pronuncio Sakura, mientras se acercaba a su amiga para cogerla de los hombros y mirarla a los ojos- ¿estas segura de querer hacer eso Hinata? Digo… el casarse con un desconocido tiene sus pro y sus contras

-Yo creo en mi padre Sakura. Si el esta decidido que ese hombre es lo mejor para mi. Debe estar en lo correcto

-De acuerdo… Si tú lo dices

-Bueno chicas… Se que la noche es joven, pero tampoco tanto eh…- comento Ino, ya algo cansada de la charla- Es mejor que nos vallamos ahora si queremos encontrar algún hombre por hay ¿No les parece?

De acuerdo- concluyeron ten ten y Sakura

-Bueno…Mejor me voy a casa n_n- comento Hinata- que se diviertan chicas…

-Si, claro…

-¡Luego te contamos con cuantos nos acostamos!- grito Ino, mientras se marchaban hacia el club mas cercano

Narrado por Sasuke….

Valla…  
Luego de un buen sexo y una larga siesta, decidí que era bueno dedicarles un rato a mis amigos…  
Mande un mensaje a uno de ellos y me comento que me estarían esperando en el club… ¨¨New moon¨¨. Así que tome mi dinero, me vestí y me subí a mi coche, en dirección hacia allí.  
Al llegar, me recibieron dos mujeres muy sensuales, que me permitieron pasar sin pagar con una condición, la cual obviamente no necesitaba ser adivino para saberlo, ya que todas me pedían siempre lo mismo…¨¨Sexo¨¨. Sin importancia, les dije que me esperaran en la salida y les asegure que les pagaría con creces a cada una de ellas  
Al entrar me encontré con el Dobe de Naruto, que para mi sorpresa ya se encontraba ebrio junto a Sai

- ¡Teme! ¡Llegaste!-me grito emocionado mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarme, por suerte pude apartarme antes de que eso ocurriera, si no me pegaría su horrendo olor

-No te me acerques Dobe…hueles como si te hubieras tirado 10 botellas de tequila enzima

-¡va!...no seas exagerado-me respondió, mientras me golpeaba el hombro- ¿Hey y como te fue con el trabajo?... ¿Esa chica te dio mucho trabajo?

.Hpm… Como siempre, término satisfecha y yo con mi dinero… Nada más que decir

-¡Vamos Sasuke!- me grito Sai, que gracias a dios no pudo levantarse de su silla, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, de seguro, en un segundo hubiera caído al suelo causando, un verdadero alboroto y eso en verdad no lo quería presenciar- ¿Cuéntanos como es en la cama, por lo menos?... Y que A ti siempre te tocan las mujeres mas lindas

-Sai tiene razón- comento Naruto, mientras volvía a darle un sorbo a su copa- no es justo ¬.¬

-no es mi culpa que las mujeres jóvenes me elijan a mi y no a ti…A decir verdad no las culpo, ya que saben lo que es un hombre verdadero

-mejor cállate teme

-hpm…Pero respondiendo a su pregunta… en verdad es una fiera en la cama

-¿Y como le hiciste el amor? ¿Fue normal o hubo mas de un lugar en donde estuvieron?-pregunto curioso Sai

-¿A que te refieres idiota?

-vamos…-insistió impaciente Sai- ¿Si lo hicieron en la Cama o en algún otra parte..?

-Bueno…primero ella me lo hiso en el sillón y después yo se lo hice en la pared y por ultimo en la cama

-woo!..-grito el Dobe, eufórico, me preguntaba si era producto del alcohol o en verdad estaba sorprendido- pero… ¿Cómo que ella te lo iso? ¿Acaso te…?

-exacto… ella se encargo de todo y yo solo me dedique a disfrutar

-¡Que chica mas golosa!- comento ya por ultimo el tonto de Naruto, para luego dedicarse de lleno a termina su copa de champaña

-Sabes…Ya me lo imaginaba -comento Sai- tan solo con ver esas curvas…¡Hai! Se me hacia agua la boca *w*

-Si tal vez- le respondí algo dudoso- Aunque aun no es lo suficiente buena para dejarme satisfecho… Ya saben…estoy buscando algo…algo…algo como…-Y hay la vi- eso…

Todos volteamos a observar a las 3 mujeres que hacían ingreso al club…

-Valla nada mal, amigo

-si en verdad teme…piernas largas

-Lindos ojos- pronuncie en un susurro

-Buen trasero- agrego Sai

-Gran delantera- comento Naruto, como siempre tan conservativo

-Y cabello rosa…- concluí yo a lo último

-¡ ¿Pelo rosa?!- me preguntaron los 2 a lo unisonó, pero yo casi ni les escuche ya que la estaba observando muy detenidamente…

Sabia que mi noche no había concluido y aun mas. Con esto, con esos ángeles que nos habían llegado, era casi predecible que nuestro futuro terminaría así…  
Ella, yo, un cuarto, una cama y miles de gemidos que llenarían la noche de puro placer.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 3

Narrado por Sakura….

No podría decir lo que en verdad pensé cuando ingrese a ese club…  
Mi primera impresión tal vez fue más de que era un lugar para gente muy sofisticada, ya que todas las personas se encontraban muy bien vestidas, los hombres tenían trajes y las mujeres con vestidos o polleras con alguna remera muy bien combinaba, que daba a la impresión de que estaba unida a la mismísima pollera.  
Al entrar, nos dirigimos a la barra, como siempre Ino tan animada nos pidió 3 botellas de champaña, según ella una para cada una…Yo jamás tomaba demasiado y a decir verdad no querías comenzar ahora. Nos servimos cada una un vaso, mientras tomábamos asiento en una mesa de frente a la pista…  
Observe a mi alrededor y el ambiente era bastante hot, por así decirlo. Muchas mujeres acosando a los hombres, en esos rincones oscuros de el lugar y en la pista de baile, muchas de ellas, franeleaban y se rosaban con aquellos señores, que de seguro ni conocían. Tal vez era el producto de el alcohol o la desesperación que tenemos todas dentro nuestro de encontrar a un buen hombre entre tantos, que por eso nos exigimos vernos sexis y a seducir mas con nuestro cuerpo, si es que eso es posible…  
Pero, por mi parte no me desespere en lo absoluto, con las chicas disfrutamos cada momento y creo que hasta bebimos unas cuantas copas de mas, ya que empezaba a sentir que mi mundo daba vueltas ante mi

-¡Valla chicas!-grito Ino ya animada- Creo que ya es hora de salir a la pista y demostrarles a esos hombres lo que es una buena mujer

-¡Pues claro!- la sigo tente en un grito exasperante, ya que era de esos que te aturdían de lo agudo que se sentía- ¡Vamos allí!

-¡Si!

Al colocarnos en el medio de la pista, comenzamos a bailar y a movernos muy sensual mente hasta el punto de que llegamos a hipnotizar a un par de hombres en el camino, pero…  
Había uno al cual me llamo la atención, el venia con 2 amigos mas a su lado, tenía un buen físico y sin lugar a dudas una mirada sensual. El noto que me le quede como boba mirando y me dedico una media sonrisa, al instante.  
En ese momento creo que quede en estado de shock, ya que reaccione cuando note que el se comenzaba a mover en dirección a los baños y Mientras me hacia un gesto con su cabeza, como si quisiera o me estuviera invitando a que me dirigiera detrás de el o algo por el estilo…  
Tal vez como producto de las 10 copas o por alguna extraña razón quise saber de que se trataba todo eso, así que lo seguí sin dudarlo, dejando a mis amigas algo desorientadas, ya que no les avise nada y me largue…

Narrado por Sasuke

Vaya por fin que se digno a mirarme esa mujer…  
Ya comenzaba a ponerme algo nervioso, pensé que tendría que raptarla para que por lo menos me dedicara una mirada…  
Pero veo que no deja de mirarme…Hpm, creo que por fin terminare con todo esto de una buena vez...  
Le sonreí y decidí invitarla para que me siguiera hacia los baños de el club, ya que tal vez hay podríamos hablar mas tranquilos. Obviamente mire Asia atrás y observe que ella me seguía.  
Así que aproveche y me escondí en una columna cercana, hasta que ella paso a mi lado, sin si quiera notar mi presencia. Luego Salí y la tome de su cintura provocando en ella un leve salto de sorpresa…

-Me pregunto…-le susurre al oído muy sensualmente- ¿Qué hace una mujer como tu cerca del baño de hombres?

-¿Te gusta jugar al gato y al ratón, no? –Me contesto, refregando sus cabellos con olor a cerezo en mi rostro, era una mujer muy atractiva en verdad, pero con solo olerla te provocaba mucho más de lo que te producía verla de frente

-depende…-le respondí, mientras en una reacción le mordía su ovulo izquierdo, provocándola aun mas

-¿De..De que?- intento pronunciar, ya que debido al espasmo que le había producido mi acción le era algo difícil articular alguna frase y como no entenderla. Si yo era el único capas de saber donde y como las mujeres querían que les trataran sus puntos más sensibles….

-Bueno…Depende de si yo fuera el gato o el ratón en la historia-les susurre, mientras que con mi mano derecha comencé a delinear su figura- ¿Me pregunto? ¿Qué papel me toca en esta situación?

-um tal vez…depende de-me contesto- ¿Cuál es tu mejor rol?

-Ya veo…- le pronuncie, mientras le daba la vuelta, quedando los dos de frente y así poder observar su leve sonrojo expresado en su rostro- ¿Por qué tan apenada?- le sonreí arrogante- ¿Acaso jamás te a sucedido que un extraño quiera tenerte tan cerca de su rostro? ¿O es que jamás has visto a alguien como yo?

-Cre…Cre…creo que lo segundo-me respondió en un susurro muy bajo, pero gracias a la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos pude oírlo

-y me imagino que jamás has recibido una propuesta indecente ¿No es cierto?

-Ah... ¿A que te refieres?- me pregunto, mientras miraba el suelo, ya que no podía observarme ningún segundo sin ponerse roja antes

-Vamos...-exclame incrédulo- ¿Alguna vez experimentaste el riesgo de acostarte con alguien al cual no conoces?

-bueno…yo…

-me das a entender que esta es tu primera vez

-¡No!-me grito exaltada- yo no soy virgen

-jajá...-me reí por lo bajo- no me refería a eso

-¿entonces?

-que es tu primera vez haciendo algo prohibido…Por que sabes…lo que tengo pensado hacerte es bastante prohibido

-¿y se podría decir que es eso?

-Pues…creo que podre darte una pequeña ayudita -le dije, para luego acercar su rostro hacia el mío y unir nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, el cual ella correspondió

La bese en un instinto de desesperación, ya que estaba deseoso de sentir cada rincón de su boca y saborearla hasta que mi cuerpo pidiera que nos separáramos por falta de aliento. Llegamos a un punto donde tuvimos que terminar con esa apasionada pero muy tranquila atmosfera, ya que necesitábamos un poco de aire

-¿Y ahora entiendes un poco?- le pregunte entre jadeos

-creo que si pero…- vacilo un poco en su pregunta, pero note que comenzaba a seducirme con pequeñas caricias en mi abdomen, algo sumamente tentativo- No veo nada de prohibido en eso…

-Es por que no te eh mostrado la fase 2 de mi plan-le sonreí arrogante, mientras la volví a besar y la introduje al baño de hombres, al mismo tiempo que la adentraba a una de las cabinas del lugar

Por un instinto, la acorrale y la obligue a sentarse en el tóale

-¿Que haces?-me susurro, con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara ya que no podía creer de seguro, que yo tenia pensado hacerle el amor en el medio de el baño de hombres

-Hago lo que esta prohibido… ¿Acaso no es excitante esto?

-Buen...Bueno tal vez pero…-pronuncio algo dudosa- ¿Que tal si nos descubren?

-¿Tienes miedo? -le dije en manera de un reto, algo que la estimulo ya que me dedico una gran sonrisa

-Vamos a ver quien tiene miedo…- Me dijo, ya que luego me jalo por la camisa y me sentó en el tóale, mientras se colocaba enzima de mi y me desabrochaba mis pantalones

Obviamente la deje que ella comenzara con la iniciativa, ya que era una buena manera de inspirarme, si es que me entienden…  
Ella, me beso con tanta pasión que hasta creo que en un punto pude sentir que nuestros rostros se unían de lo tan juntos que se encontraban. Generalmente una mujer que se comportaba así, era o una mujer sin sexo hace demasiado tiempo o tal vez una que le gustaba devorar a los hombres.  
Intente ignorar esos pensamientos y deje que continuara, con su estimulación hacia mí, fue gracioso, ya que esta mujer parecía virgen, por que no sabia por donde comenzar, al parecer, así que decidí ayudarla y quitarle la blusa dejándola en brasier, para luego proseguir a besar cada parte de su cuello desnudo, algo que hacia que ella expulsara pequeños gemidos controlados ya que no queríamos que nos descubrieran. Mientras me deleitaba con su cuello y con la parte al descubierto de sus senos, ella me saco mi camisa y comenzó a moverse sugestivamente enzima de mí, haciendo que en pocas palabras ¨¨la deseara a un mas¨¨  
Como resistirme a esa iniciativa, tal vez fuera una manera muy rápida de querer acabar las cosas pero ya no tenia tiempo ni paciencia, necesitaba sentir a esa mujer ahora mismo. Así que la tome de los muslos y la alce, apegándola así a mi entre pierna y haciendo que apoyase parte de su peso en la pared, ella instintivamente envolvió la mis caderas masculinas entre sus delicadas piernas.  
Aproveche que una de mis manos había quedado, para con ella, sacarle por completo sus bragas y su brasier, para así poder por fin cumplir con lo que tanto me pedía el dolor en mí entre pierna, al igual que el de mi mente…  
Mientras que ella seguía abrazándolo por el cuello para sostenerse, tome con mi mano libre su seno derecho y comencé a pellizcarla, succionarlo y morderlo, provocando que ella, tuviera que acallar sus gemidos con una de sus manos, concluí hasta dejar sus cúspides rosadas, en una tonalidad rojiza y aun más erizados, que al primer contacto.  
Pero en un momento note que ella se asusto, ya que de seguro podía sentir mi dureza acrecentarse y apegarse cada vez más a su intimidad. Así que intente sacarla de sus pensamientos, cuando introduje en ella, dos de mis dedos, haciendo que ella se arqueara de el placer que lo produje, estuve creo 2 min de idas de venidas hasta que decidí que le tocaba el turno mi miembro, que pedía a gritos que calmara ese dolor de una buena vez. Me acomode unos centímetros y me introduje por completo en ella, haciendo que se aferra a mi aun mas de lo que estaba, mientras que ahoga su gemido en mi hombro… Golpee de una y otra vez con mi miembro, sus paredes ya humedecidas por el anterior trabajo que había hecho con mis dedos en ellas, Provocando varios gemidos de placer, que eran obviamente ahogados y con muy poco volumen…Nos les diré que me resultaba frustrante el no poder sentir ese sonido angelical pero, por alguna razón necesitaba primero terminar de una buena vez y luego ver como resolver ese pequeño disgusto que tenia. Así que la tome de los muslos apretándola mas contra mi y la pared del baño mientras en idas y vueltas me introducía y salía cada vez mas rápido, provocando que en unos cuanto segundo que ella expulsara un audible gemido que de seguro no pudo controlar ya que de seguro había llegado al orgasmo…  
Luego de eso la baje lentamente hasta que vi que sus pies tocaron el suelo, la observe unos segundos, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo sus ropas y se ponía mas firme enfrente de mí

-En verdad que sabes como hacer que una mujer se existe

-Hpm… ¿debo tomar eso como un alago?- Le respondí, mientras me abrochaba el cinturón y los últimos botones de la camisa

-Yo creo que si…- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, para depositar un tierno beso en mis labios y luego quedarme mirando a los ojos unos segundo- Lastima que ya se termino…

-Hpm…creo que estas muy equivocada chiquita-le respondí, mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura para atraerla mas a mi y apegarla a mi cuerpo- Yo todavía no eh terminado contigo.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 4

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, sentía un raro deseo de continuar con esas pequeñas cosas, que tal vez no pudieron disfrutar, debido a el lugar publico que habían elegido para hacer el amor

-¿No te parece, algo malo…volver a acostarte con una desconocida?- lo interrogo, intentado ver si aquel hombre reaccionaba y tal vez cambiara de opinión ante ese análisis

-Sasuke Uchiha- contesto, dejando a la peli rosa en un estado de transe

-¿Que?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, después de unos segundos analizando esa respuesta

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- pronuncio el azabache, con un tono arrogante, como si estuviera orgulloso de ser quien es y que lo conocieran como tal- ¿el tuyo?

-¡Ja!- respondió Sakura más aliviada- el mío es Sakura Haruno

-Bien…-le comento, el Sasuke, mientras que la acercaba mas a el

-¿Que?

-Ya no somos desconocidos…-Volvió a indagar, con un tono pícaro y una media sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Si…?- contesto con un tono en duda

-¿Podríamos irnos a otro lugar, no te parece?

-tal vez si…tal vez no- Le respondió la peli rosa, mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de el cuello del peli negro y comenzaba a jugar con los mechones de cabello de este

-Vamos...se...

-¡Hey! -un hombre que ingreso a el baño, interrumpió a Sasuke- ¿Será verdad lo que dicen?

-No creo…

-¿Pero dijeron que oyeron ruidos aquí?-Pronuncio el mismo hombre, algo emocionado por la noticia, haciendo que Sakura se tapara los labios de un impulso, ya que sabia que habían sido los gemidos de ella, los que habían hecho que algunos supieran que estaban hay

-Vamos Billy...-le respondió el otro hombre, en un tono irónico- Es obvio que esa gente esta loca... ¿Como es posible que se escuche algo aquí, con la música de allí afuera, eh?

-Bueno en eso tienes razón-Contesto el tal Billy, ya algo menos exaltado- ¿Pero que dices si revisamos?

-No…-susurro Sakura por lo bajo, ya asustada

-¡sh!Tranquila, no creo que se fijen

-¿Pero si lo hacen? Nos van a descubrir y…

-Mira Sakura, enserio Tranquila… Confía en mi - la calmo Sasuke, con el mejor tono posible, ya que tanto el como Sakura, no tenían intenciones de ser descubiertos

-De acuerdo

-¿Y que dices Kevin?-le volvió a insistir Billy a su amigo

-No deja, mejor que se encargue los guardias ¿No?-comento mientras se lavaba las manos- para eso están

-Pero no creo que nos enteremos

-¡Ya Billy...! Deja de ser tan chismoso y mejor vámonos…-Respondió Kevin, tajante mientras abría la puerta del baño y salía

-¡Rayos!...yo quería saber si había personas teniendo sexo -comento frustrado Billy, para luego salir del baño tras su amigo

En eso, Tanto Sasuke como Sakura quedaron en silencio para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie. Pero por si las dudas el azabache asomo su cabeza atravez de la puerta y observo un baño completamente vacio, algo que iso que sus músculos y su respiración se normalizaran

-Ya no hay nadie…

-Que bueno-suspiro Sakura, ya un poco mas relajada

-¿Ahora, no crees que es mejor irnos a otro lado?-le sonrió pícaramente

-De acuerdo… creo que tú ganas esta vez- le contesto la peli rosa, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios

-Hpm, Te equivocas…Yo siempre gano

Luego de eso, ellos decidieron salir de el baño, obviamente Sasuke salió primero para mirar mas detenidamente que nadie estuviera cerca para que luego Sakura saliera detrás de el.  
Se dirigieron a la salida, donde le mostro a Sakura cual era su coche y le ordeno que subiera, mientras el se encargaba de las mujeres, a las cuales le había prometido una buena recompensa luego, pero con una mujer como Sakura esperando, no tenia planeado hacer un cuarteto, tal vez no con ella. Solo se dedico a dejarles su número y decirles que se verían luego, para así irse a su auto.  
Ya en el, manejo hasta uno de los mejores hoteles de Francia, donde subieron hasta el ultimo piso y encontrarse con una enorme suite.  
Al ingresar Sasuke observo el fascinado rostro de Sakura, que le daba la impresión de que parecía una pequeña niña entrando a una juguetería, aunque el sabia que aquí no encontraría otro juguete que no fuera el…

Narrado por Sasuke

Esto era genial, me encontraba solo en una habitación con la mujer más sensual del mundo, no había nada que me arruinara la noche. Cerré la puerta principal con llave y luego me acerque a Sakura para tomarla de la cintura y susurrarle al oído en un tono sensual

-¿Que dices si seguimos con lo que dejamos en ese baño?

-Me parece una gran idea -me contesto con una mirada muy sensual

Luego de eso, la bese con locura, hasta el punto de arrinconarla contra una de las paredes más cercanas. Comencé a besar, lamer y chupar cada centímetro de su cuello mientras dejaba marcas de mi paso por este, me deleitaba el aroma a cerezos que ella emanaba, era algo embriagador que me hacia desearla aun mas.  
Por su parte ella estaba luchando con sacarme mi camisa, al lograrlo, comenzó a acariciar mi torso ya al descubierto con sus delicadas manos, que me hacían estremecer a cada contacto que daban con mi piel… Obviamente no me iba a quedar atrás, yo moría de ganas de ver ese cuerpo escultural nuevamente, decidí sacarle su blusa verde y su falda blanca, para así dejarla en su rompa intima, me le quede viendo unos segundos y en verdad que valía la pena  
La levante quedando ella con sus piernas aferradas a mi cintura y yo con mis manos en sus muslos para sostenerla, mientras trate de dirigirme a la habitación, algo muy difícil por que perdía la concentración a cada segundo que nos besábamos. Por fin llegue y la recosté con cuidado en la cama, mientras me posicionaba al lado de ella, dejándola en un estado de confusión…  
Luego antes de que Sakura pudiera moverse, Tire de ella, hasta sentarla sobre mis muslos y reclamar sus labios.  
Ella solo gimió de placer ante el asalto de mi boca, mientras que mi lengua le las cosas más escandalosas. No te que estaba algo desorientada, pero bastante entregada a mi juego…

Narrado por Sakura

Sentí los brazos de Sasuke que se intensificaron alrededor de los míos. Algo que me provocaba tanto que, parecía que Miles de llamas lamían mi cuerpo, encendiéndome e incitándome, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más me dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerlo.  
Sentí como los labios del el, abandonaban los míos para luego trazar con su lengua un rastro hasta mi garganta, dibujándome húmedos círculos sobre mi mentón, el lóbulo de mi oreja y finalmente mi cuello.  
¡Este tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de una mujer!  
Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para hacerme obtener el máximo placer.  
Exhale el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por mi lóbulo, sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.  
Algo parecido a un hormigueo me recorrió los pechos, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.

— Sasuke —gemí, incapaz de reconocer mi voz. Mi mente pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en mi garganta.  
Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Parecía magia y para mi pesar, me hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Me dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y me aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través de mis bragas pude percibir su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre mi cadera, mientras con las manos me aferraba las nalgas y sentía su respiración entrecortada junto a mi oreja.

— Tienes que parar —conseguí decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —me pregunto—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con su lengua el laberinto de mi oreja. No pude evitar el sisear de placer. Los escalofríos me atacaban y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de mi piel. Mis pechos se hincharon aún más bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de mis braguitas para tocarme donde más lo deseaba.  
Sin más me arque en respuesta a sus caricias y clave los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre mis piernas.

¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!-pensé mientras recibía gustosa cada caricia de Sasuke

Mientras el rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba mi interior, comenzó a masajearme muy suavemente mi clítoris con su pulgar.

— ¡Ooooh! —gemí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Me aferre a Sasuke, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, para darme placer. Y no se si era producto de el alcohol o de la gran excitación que había en mi cuerpo pero me sentía Totalmente fuera de control, ya que sin pensarlo comencé a frotarme de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.  
Ya que sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax, Decidí que ya estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo, y para mi sorpresa sin si quiera saberlo el me Rasgó de un tirón mis pequeñas bragas que se ceñía a en mis caderas, ya que era la única prenda que de seguro a el, le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar tan frágil para mi  
Alce los brazos, enterrando mis manos en el pelo de Sasuke, incapaz de permitir que se alejara de mí, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.  
Sasuke se quitó los pantalones a tirones y me separó los muslos.  
Ya Con mi cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, trate de aguantar la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre mis piernas. Sentí la punta de su miembro presionarse justo sobre el centro de mi feminidad. Como impulso Arque las caderas acercándolo aún más, aferrándome a sus amplios hombros, ya que Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento. Sin mas el comenzó a introducirse en mi, cuando… de repente, sonó el teléfono.  
Acabando con toda la magia que había en el cuarto

-Demonios…-mascullo Sasuke por lo bajo

-Vamos atiende…-le sugerí- Puede ser algo importante

-no, yo estoy con algo importante ahora-me contesto tajante

-Vamos por favor-le suplique- atiende

-Ahs…-resoplo frustrado, para luego levantarse y atender- Hola… ¿Justo ahora? Pero estoy en algo mas… Hpm, esta bien... Voy para allá- Fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir antes de que colgara.

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Narrado por Sasuke

Demonios, justo en el momento que estaba apunto de sentir a Sakura nuevamente mía, suena este maldito teléfono para interrumpirme…  
Mas me sorprende la actitud de ella, que no se molesto ante esto y sin problemas me ordeno que contestara…Tal vez no la estaría pasando tan bien ¿Ser?  
Al contestar era Pein… Mi jefe para ser más especifico

-Hola…-conteste con el tono más cortante que me salió en ese momento

-Hey Sasuke… Te llamaba para avisarte que pidieron tus servicios

-¿Justo ahora?-Le conteste ya fuera de si, no me agradaba dejar una noche de sexo a medias y menos por trabajo

-Lo lamento Sasuke, pero si estabas haciendo algo, debes dejarlo y venirte para PorRoll al 900, ella ya te esta esperando

-Pero estoy en algo mas…

-¡Sasuke!... Tú más bien que nadie sabes que este trabajo no tiene horarios y aun así jamás te has quejado- me interrumpió aun más furioso

-Hpm, esta bien-conteste ya resignado a converse a Pein

-Muy bien Sasuke… Es mejor que te apures, no creo que quieras hacer esperar a tu mejor clienta

-Voy para allá…- les conteste cortante, mientras colgaba y me imaginaba de quien podría tratarse esa persona…

Me levante de la cama, algo frustrado por la situación y aun más por no saber que decir a Sakura. Como explicarle que de un momento para otro me tenía que ir a mí trabajo y atender unos asuntos, que de seguro para algunas personas, no son muy bien vistos en este siglo…  
Intente estar lo mas relajado posible, me coloque mis bóxers y unos jeans, mientras Sakura me observaba muy detenidamente

-¿Te vas?-Me pregunto, mientras se colocaba de costado en la cama. En verdad lamentaba tener que dejarla y terminar así, pero para mi mala suerte no había mas remedio. De esto se trataba mi trabajo…

-Hpm, Si… -Conteste lo mas frio posible ya que no quería mostrarle mi enojo por esta situación y aun mas, no quería que me preguntara nada acerca de lo que era tan importante, como para irme a las 3 de la mañana

-oh…

-Lo siento… Enserio- le respondí mientras me colocaba una de las tantas chombas (bléiser) que me había regalado aquella mujer, con la que me encontraría en unos momentos

Ella por su parte se levanto y se coloco sus ropas lentamente, sentía que en el fondo ella deseaba lo mismo que yo en estos momentos…Terminar con lo que estábamos haciendo, pero se me hacia tarde y sabia que si me quedaba unos momentos tan solo. Luego se me armaría un problema con Pein y no tenía la más mínima gana de que me anduvieran regañando.  
La observe unos momentos, al verla hay en ropa interior parada enfrente de mi, como si me estuviera tratando de convencer, algo bastante fácil, ya que con solo mirarla la deseaba aun mas y no agreguemos que esta mujer, tenia algo que me decía que no era como todas…  
En el momento que la vi colocarse su falda, de una reacción, creo que inconsciente, me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura

-No tienes por que irte…-Le sugerí en un tono sensual

-¿Pero acaso no te vas a ir?- Me pregunto algo sorprendida

-Pues si, pero prometo que regresare pronto lo

-Sasuke…-me susurro- ¿No te parece algo raro dejar a una completa desconocida en tu casa mientras, no estas?

-¿Acaso eres una ladrona?- le pregunte

-No pero…

-entonces no hay mas que decir…-La interrumpí

-pero…

-¡Vamos!...-bufe- no creo que seas una mala persona y a primera vista se te nota

-¡je!- me sonrió y me correspondió el agarre, en un abrazo- gracias… Tu también pareces ser un gran tipo sabes…

-Hpm…No lo creo-le respondí esto ultimo en un susurro in audible para ella

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡ ¿Eh?!- fingí sorpresa- No, no nada… Me tengo que ir.

-De acuerdo, yo…- (Rin, rin…Teléfono), sonó para interrumpir a Sakura

Me Tomo por sorpresa el sonido del teléfono, pero me repuse y conteste lo mas rápido posible

-Hola

-Hey Sasuke!

-¿Tu?- le conteste, ya algo frustrado por la situación, primero me mandaba a llamar el jefe y ahora su secretario tobi ¬¬

-tengo una noticia…- me comento en un tono muy animado para mi gusto

-¿Que paso?- le conteste en mi tono típico, frio

-La clienta va para tu departamento

-¡ ¿Que?!- Le grite

-Si ¿Acaso estas sordo?..-Me bromeo- Ella en unos 10 0 20 máximo esta por hay. Así que no te preocupes en salir de tu casa

-¡¿Pero estas loco?!- le regañe, en un tono que iba mas de mis cabales. No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando y mas en esta situación…

-¿Que ocurre?...¿Es una manera mas simple o no?...-Me respondió tobi- arrecien me dijo Pein que te quejabas por que estabas algo ocupado pues bueno la llame, le comunique tu situación y ella decidió ahorrarte el trabajo e ir hacia allá

-Juro que te matare…-le susurre en un tono muy bajo para que Sakura no me ollera pero lo pronuncie muy cerca del teléfono para que Tobi si me escuchara

-¿¡eh!?... ¿Por que?...¿Acaso no estabas ocupado?-Me pregunto, ya algo asustado y a la vez incrédulo por aquella amenaza- enserio a ti quien te entiende… te quejas de todo

-Ya, mejor cállate- le conteste y colgué

-¿Ocurre algo?- me pregunto Sakura, algo curiosa, ya que de seguro noto mi cambio de humor de repente

-Bueno…-Dude unos segundos en contestarle, ya que no se me ocurría alguna mentira confiable para ella y a demás para que no sospechara algo que no era- Es que me llamaron unos amigos y bueno vienen para acá

-¡ ¿Que?! -Grito Sakura, asustada- ¡¿no pueden verme así?!

-¿Que hay de malo?-Intente sonar lo mas tranquilo y incrédulo posible

-¡Sasuke-kun!-me grito- es obvio que no estoy en un buen estado como para conocer a tus amigos

-Hpm…Me gusta como suena el ¨¨kun¨¨ de tus labios -conteste algo arrogante, pero a la ves se me venían muchas imágenes de cómo hacer que Sakura se fuera sin antes no cruzarse con mi clienta- Pero volviendo al caso, creo que es mejor que nos veamos otro día ¿No te parece?

-Si claro…-me respondió, sin objeciones- me pasas tu número y te llamo…

-Hpm… ¿No crees que es mejor que tú me lo des a mí?

-Ahora que lo pienso-me comento- ¿Eres muy machista lo sabes?

-¡Ja!..¿Yo? Bueno tal vez un poco- le sonreí arrogante- pero para que veas que puedo ser considerado algunas veces, te daré mi numero y tu decides si me llamas o no… ¿Tienes para anotar?

-Claro-me contesto sacando su celular-dime

- 551-908-528 -le dicte- ¿Lo tienes?

-Si…- me confirmo- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para salir sin encontrarme a tus amigos?

-A ver…- mire mi reloj- tienes 5 minutos mas o menos

-¿¡Que!?-me contesto sobresaltada mientras se colocaba su blusa rápidamente y salía de la habitación en dirección a la puerta. Sin mas la acompañe- Bueno, te llamare lo prometo

-Se que lo harás…- le conteste con mi típico tono petulante

-¡Ja!... Bueno me voy- en ese momento se acerco a mi y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios- Nos vemos…

-Adiós…- Luego de eso, ella se fue, cerré la puerta y me recosté en el sillón, exhausto por el estrés que me había causado esta situación obviamente

No podía creer como Sakura se había tomado mi mentira, era como si estuviera fuera de este mundo, ya que ni siquiera pregunto por que las llamadas y el repentino cambio de planes. Por otra parte me alegraba eso, ya que no tenía que darle ningún discurso inventado a nadie y más a ella.  
Pero sentía que en el fondo de mi ser, mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo volver a sentir y tocar cada parte de ella. Escuchar sus gemidos y su manera de pronunciar mí nombre atravez de cada caricia…  
En verdad sabia que ella me llamaría, pero eso no me preocupa en realidad lo único que necesito ahora es un descanso pero se que en cualquier momento vendrá ella y querrá reclamar, el servicio, por el cual pago.  
Luego de unos momentos de meditar, sonó el timbre y como debía ser, me dirigí a recibir a mi invitada

-Hola Sasuke…-Me saludo con beso en mi boca y entro a mi departamento - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Vamos Tifani… No necesitas contratarme para hablar- le conteste cortante, ya que ella era hasta unos días atrás la mujer por la cual yo lo hubiera dado todo en la vida. Lastima que no encontré la manera de poder crear una vida juntos, así que terminamos y decidí que no me volviera a ver nunca mas…

-Es que específicamente yo vengo a hablar…-me comento sensualmente, mientras se acercaba a mí y luego aproximo sus labios a mi oído- vengo a sentirte dentro de mí, una vez más.

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6  
Narrado por autora

Luego de esa declaración, Sasuke, no reacciono…  
El se sentía desbastado por la situación, ya que no le era muy fácil resistirse a la mujer que lamentablemente aun amaba con locura, Pero el tenia ben claro que el la había dejado, para protegerla de su vida, llena de trampas, juegos sucios y peligros…

-Te aprovechas de que no puedo rechazarte-le comento el, ya con su tonalidad seria, la cual usaba frecuentemente para ocultar lo que verdaderamente pensaba- ¿no es así?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Le respondió Tifani, mientras colocaba su abrigo en el sofá. Ella era una mujer de aproximadamente 22 años, cuerpo muy bien formado, poseedora de un rostro bien marcado y de unos ojos color verdes. Aunque eso no era lo que mas le gustaba a Sasuke, lo que a el le atraía de ella era su cabellera larga y morena (marrón chocolate)

-hpm… Es despreciable ¿lo sabes?

-Claro…-Le comento ella, sin ningún remordimiento de culpa- Pero es la única manera de que estemos juntos como antes

-No ganaras nada con esto- Le respondió Sasuke, mientras giraba su rostro hacia la cocina, para evitar la mirada de esta en su rostro ya deprimido. A el en verdad no le agradaba tener que hacerle esto y despreciarla, pero si con ello no le pasaría nada, se arriesgaría al máximo… - Por que sabes que será solo unas horas y luego volverás a ser mi ex

-Bueno si lo pones de ese modo es algo doloroso pero…-En ese momento Tifani se acerco a Sasuke y con su mano derecha toco su mejilla, para que el la viera a los ojos- Se que aun me amas y si es necesario pagaría miles de veces para volver a tenerte Sasuke…

-¿Por que lo haces?- Le pregunto el azabache ya con una expresión de incredibilidad en los ojos, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y la observo a los ojos nuevamente- Sabes que con esto, te haces daño… ¿No es mas fácil terminar con todo y volver a hacer tu vida de nuevo?

-No si es que aun estas enamorado, como yo aun lo estoy de ti…- Concluyo esta, para luego sentarse encima de el y apoderarse de sus labios. Al separarse coloco sus manos rodear el cuello del mismo.

-Esto no está bien… - trató decir el.

-¿Me deseas? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke calló abruptamente por la pregunta tan directa de la joven.

"Te juro que si" – pensó, pero no se lo diría.

- La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella. – dijo la joven en susurro sobre el oído de este, mientras su lengua acariciaba el lóbulo de Sasuke con destreza, llevándolo a un punto enloquecedor. Pero e trato de retirar el cuerpo femenino de su encima o pronto perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Sabes que esto no tendrá un final feliz

-¿No lo entiendes?-Le contesto Tifani con un tono histérico- Yo se lo que eres y aun así te amo

-Tifani… entiende-Le respondió Sasuke, en un tono tranquilo para intentar hacer que ella entrara en razón- no te hago bien.

-Por favor…-Le suplico- siempre he soñado con volver a estar contigo...

-¿Lo planeaste todo no es así? – dedujo.

-jajá, creo que me as descubierto- se rio divertida la morocha- Es que en estos 2 meses sin ti eh estado pensado como poder hacer que entres en razón y que notes que en verdad sigues sintiendo algo por mi… Y bueno, encontré esta manera, la cual no puedes negarte ya que pague por ello

-Demonios…-mascullo por lo bajo el azabache

-¿Alguna vez harás lo que realmente deseas?

-No es fácil y lo sabes…

-Si me deseas tómame...-Le sugirió Tifani

-No te conviene…-Le advirtió Sasuke

-¡claro que si!

El silenció reinó brevemente, hasta que a Tifani se le ocurrió la brillante idea de romperlo con excitantes gemidos.

-Sasuke… Ahhhh… ¡Ahhhh!

Movía la pelvis frenéticamente por sobre el pantalón de Sasuke, algo que provocaba que a el ,su respiración se volviera agitada al sentir los insinuantes vaivenes de la muchacha, también comenzó a sentir la ropa más apretada y así sentir como el calor lo recorría de la punta de los pies hasta el final de su cabeza. Todo eso provoco que sus manos tomaran vida propia. Se levanto y con sus manos aferradas a los muslos de ella, se dirigió a su habitación.  
Al principio a Sasuke, se le vinieron imágenes de Sakura y de lo que había quedado pendiente en esta cama. Como para no recordarlo, si hasta hace unos minutos atrás esta cama había sido testigo de los gemidos de ella y además, las sabanas desarregladas daban mucho para no olvidarla, ya que había quedado su aroma en ellas…  
Sin más intento sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y continuar con su tarea…  
Así que la tiró sobre la cama y se encargó de retirar su camisa y pantalones, para quedar en bóxers, se acercó a la cama y besó el cuello de la muchacha arrancando de parte de ella, pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

Para comenzar Sasuke, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Tifani y empezando a masajear los generosos senos de la joven.

-¡Ahhhh!… Sasuke… mmm…

Retiró la corta minifalda negra de la joven y se deshizo de la blusa que ocultaba las redondeadas cumbres de color cremoso.  
Sin mas la observo unos minutos, en verdad ella seguía siendo la misma mujer de la cual se había enamora ya que La esbelta imagen de la joven siempre se vio totalmente tentadora ante la vista del pelinegro.  
El deslizo con lentitud las pequeñas Bragas blancas y el brasier que le hacia juego, no corrió la misma suerte, ya que este fue arrancado con rapidez y casi con desespero.

Su lengua comenzó con la tarea de acariciar el seno derecho de Tifani, que con el simple contacto que el le hacia, se endurecía y mientras tanto con una de sus manos se encargo de acariciar el seno libre de esta.

-Ahhhh… ¡ya!... ¡Ahhhh!- intento comunicar la morocha, ya que no podía aguantar el dolor punzante en su entrepierna que pedía angustiosamente, ser atendida por la viril masculinidad de Sasuke…

-Si tanto querías que te hiciera el amor por que ahora no te aguantas un tiempo mas?

Sentenció con malicia, mientras exhalaba sobre el pezón henchido y enrojecido de esta. Pero ella Empujó con fuerza de encima y se paró de golpe, dejando al pelinegro desconcertado.

-¡Ahora… por favor Sasuke! - pidió

-No, Tu pagaste y después de eso lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar Tifani

-Así que disfrutar eh… Vamos a ver quien resiste mas…- Concluyo Tifani para luego sonreír y proseguir a arrodillarse frente al pelinegro que la observo atentamente. Luego retiró los bóxers de este y sonrió al volver a ver la herramienta completamente excitada de su anteriormente novio.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia pero, pronto su expresión cambio a la sorpresa, a que vio a Tifani introducir su miembro en su boca y así comenzar a acariciar con su lengua el miembro de Sasuke llevándolo a un estado inconsciente.

-¡Ahhhh!- Gimió inevitablemente el azabache. Disfruto de unos momentos esta sensación que Tifani le estaba causando hasta sentir que su masculinidad le pedía a gritos ingresar a la intimidad de esta

Así que Sasuke levantó a Tifani de forma apresurada y la colocó debajo de él, nuevamente, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas dispuesto a penetrarla e ingresó con una sola envestida finalmente dentro de ella. Al principio el se había sorprendido al notar lo estrecha que era la cavidad de esta y aun le sorprendía mas que se había olvidado completamente lo placentero que era hacerle el amor a ella.  
Pero como todo, el intento olvidarlo y continuar con las embestidas suaves, las cuales se tornaron violentas y salvajes conforme pasaba el tiempo

-¡Ahhhh! ¡No pares!... ¡Ahhhh!- suplico Tifani, ya al borde del orgasmo

Pero el mas que nadie no quería parar por ningún motivo, ya que no quería acabar justo cuando sentía que también llegaría al clímax. Al concluir se desembocó dentro de ella, apretó sus caderas y se tendió exhausto a su lado…  
Ella lo abrazo y luego deposito un beso corto pero tierno, en los labios de Sasuke.

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía estar con un verdadero hombre…- le comento Tifani, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con uno de los mechones de el azabache

-Hpm…Tifani creo que es hora de que te vallas…

-¡Qué! ¿Tan pronto?- respondió sorprendida la muchacha Pensé que…

-Ya te lo advertí- contesto, fríamente Sasuke, mientras se paraba y se colocaba sus bóxers- Cumplí con mi parte… Ahora puedes irte

-Sasuke…-Susurro algo triste la morocha- ¿Tu enserio quieres…?

-Claro… ya sabes que esto siempre será así Tifani, yo no sirvo como hombro y no creo que pueda ayudarte si me convierto en tu marido…

-Lo se Sasuke, pero yo te propuse matrimonio sabiendo que tu

-¡Que yo soy una basura!…-la interrumpió

-No Sasuke, tu no…

-Tu no sabes todo de mi…-la volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez la miro a los ojos - Y es mejor que nunca te enteres. Ahora mejor vete- le ordeno

Sin más ella obedeció, primero se coloco sus ropas íntimas y luego se sentó en la cama, a observar a Sasuke que, se había concentrado en mirar por fuera de su ventana. Ella entendía muy bien el por que de su comportamiento pero en verdad sabia que el la amaba y en su interior el estaba sufriendo por hacerle esto.

-Sasuke…

-¿Que?- le contesto este, sin despegar la vista de la luna que iluminaba la noche

-¿Enserio ya no me mas?

-Creo que no es necesario preguntar eso

-¡Dime!- le grito ya furiosa Tifani-¡ ¿Aun me amas?!

-Dios…-mascullo por lo bajo Sasuke, para luego cerrar sus ojos y pensar un poco su respuesta. Pero en esos momentos lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la advertencia de Pein

Flash Black

-Quiero renunciar este trabajo Pein…

-¡JA!... no me hagas reír- Le respondió en un tono irónico, Pein- tu no puedes irte

-hpm, claro que puedo…

-No no puedes… y además ¿Por que quieres renunciar? ¿Acaso esa zorra de tu novia te esta presionando?

-No te atrevas a llamarla así imbécil.-lo amenazo Sasuke ya al borde de golpearlo- ¡ ¿Y si es por ella que?! ¡ ¿Que puedes hacerme eh?!... Yo ya no quiero esto, me arte de matar a tus rivales de mercado y además ya paso mi época de pendejo, no necesito acostarme con ninguna otra mujer que no sea ella

-Guau!... Ahora el niño se cree que pude salirse así como así…- le comento Pein en un tono sarcástico- ¡ ¿Quien te crees que eres pendejo?!

-ya no soy mas un niño y no tengo por que obedecerte…así que me largo- concluyo Sasuke, para luego acercarse a la puerta

-¡Tu me perteneces Sasuke!- le grito furioso- ¡Tu estas aquí para pagar la deuda de tu hermano!

-Lo se…-susurro por lo bajo Sasuke

-¡Así que no puedes alegar!- le contesto Pein- si no, ya sabes cuales serán las consecuencias…

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarme con ella!- le advirtió Sasuke, ya furioso- ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-Pero pertenece a tu vida, por lo tanto, también me pertenece a mi…

-Eres despreciable

-Tal vez, pero si tu renuncias alguien debe seguir pagándome así que…

-No te atrevas- Le interrumpió el azabache

-¡Entonces decide!-lo amenazo- Elegir esta vida llena de lujos y de privilegios, sin que nadie sufra o elegirla a ella y dejar que pague por ti mientras eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga la gana

-Creo que no tengo más opciones…

-Lo lamento, pero es así, tu estas en esto por culpa de tu hermano y sin mas el te abandono. Dejando que pagaras todas sus deudas y que sufrieras esta vida que tienes…-Le comento Pein- Por ello jamás vuelvas a pensar en formar una familia feliz…-le respondió en un tono irónico- YA que sabrás las consecuencias que tendrá eso…-concluyo por ultimo Pein

Fin del flash back

-Respóndeme Sasuke!- le exigió Tifani.

-¿Que?- le contesto el azabache, ya volviendo en si

-¿Aun me amas?

-No…-le contesto en un tono frio Sasuke, mientras miraba nuevamente por la ventana

-¡No te creo!- le respondió Tifani, ya fuera de si- ¡Te creeré si me miras a los ojos y me lo dices!

-No me interesa si me crees o no…- Le contesto fríamente- Ya vete de una buena vez…

Obviamente, ella se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y junto con Sasuke se dirigieron a la puerta. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y antes de irse, Tifani le juro

-se que en el fondo hay algo mas y prometo que lo descubriré para que por fin estemos juntos-Luego de eso le dio un largo y apasionado beso, el cual el correspondió sin dudarlo. Después de que se quedaran sin aire los dos se separaron y ella por fin se marcho, dejándolo a Sasuke algo desorientado. Pero a la vez triste…

No le era muy lindo dejar a que la mujer a la cual hace dos meses había sido su novia, se fuera así y sino mas no quería perderla. Pero su condena había sido esta…Vivir siempre como un acompañante de noche y nada más  
Se dirigió a su cama y la observo unos momentos…  
En su mente reinaba el pensamiento, de que si esta cama pudiera hablar y decir todo lo que había presenciado esta noche, creo que a más de uno le sorprendería. No había sido una de sus mejores noche, tuvo cosas buenas, como el encuentro con Sakura y Tifani, pero también tenia sus contras ya que con ninguna de las dos había quedado tan bien como hubiera deseado.  
Al recostarse en su cama, Sasuke, decidió prender la radio e intentar despejarme, pero para su mala suerte la canción era una de las tantas que le hacia recordar a Tifani

QUISIERA PODER OLVIDARME DE TI-LUIS FONSI

Todavía yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel  
No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer.  
Soñando con volverte a ver.  
Cada día que pasa  
Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe  
Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.  
Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
Y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós  
Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado descubro que aun te amo.  
Se que soy culpable de mi suerte  
Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver en mi otra vez creer  
Te hice llorar y me arrepiento,  
Amor cuanto lo siento  
Si no te vuelvo a ver  
No sobreviviré.  
Cada día que pasa  
Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe  
Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.  
Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
Y sin reproche  
Resignarme a tu adiós.  
Pero es que aun te amo.  
Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.  
Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
Y sin reproche  
Resignarme a tu adiós.

Narrado por Sasuke

Escuche cada estrofa, mientras miraba la luna y me imaginaba cada momento que había pasado con ella. En verdad esa canción me representaba en este momento, la necesitaba y no sabia si seria capas de aguantar estar sin ella un minuto más…  
Aunque aun había una posibilidad…Sakura…  
Tal vez ella podría ser mi salvación, mi oportunidad de encontrar la paz en mi mente pero pensé un minuto la estrofa de la canción la cual decía ¨¨ Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí¨¨, Seria posible que Sakura… ¿Me ayudara a olvidarla para siempre?

Luego de eso sonó el celular, indicándome que había recibido un mensaje.  
Cuando observe era Sakura que me dedicaba las buenas noches y me decía que mañana vendría a visitarme  
No le respondí, solo me dedique a memorizar la frase de hace unos momentos y pensar en la rara pero positiva señal que me había mandado el destino… hasta caerme dormido.

**Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Narrado por Sakura…

-Que rara noche… - masculle en un susurro, mientras entraba en mi departamento y me diría a bañarme

-¡ Kia!... Es verdad -grito mi Iner- ¡Que feliz soy!

-Ya cálmate, loca ¬.¬…

-Como calmarme si esta noche estu…

-estuvimos…-le corregí

-Bueno, bueno-me respondió mi Iner, ya algo fastidiada por mi corrección- como calmarme si esta noche estuvimos con un tremendo bombón

-Es cierto… - le comente, mientras me imaginaba cada momento que estuve con Sasuke, sus caricias sus aroma y su hermoso rostro.

Cada cosa de el, parecía para mi, sacado de un mismísimo cuento de hadas, donde la muchacha trabajadora y humilde se encuentra a su príncipe en el baile. Aunque esta historia estaba muy basada en el siglo XX|.  
Mientras me desvestía, me observe un rato en el espejo que daba al frente de mi ducha y pude notar un par de cosas… Como por ejemplo en mi hombro derecho tenia una pequeña marca roja que no recordaba muy bien en que momento pudo haber tenido Sasuke, una oportunidad para hacerme eso, pero me ponía feliz tener un recuerdo de el y también pensar que yo, le había dejado alguna que otra marca a el también, como para no me olvidara…  
Luego en un momento observe, que en mi muslo izquierdo, tenia un pequeño moretón, yo sabia de que se trataba eso, de seguro fue causado en el baño de aquel centro nocturno y aun así, puedo decir, que no me arrepiento de haber pasado o dejado que pasara, lo que paso esta noche.

Al adentre en mi ducha, deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo, borrando cada marca de aroma y de saliva, de Sasuke…

Al terminar, de enjuagarme y relajarme. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me coloque mis ropas dormir para luego irme a recostar. Al encontrarme ya dentro de los cobertores, quise recordar por última vez esos momentos que viví hoy aun más el aroma de Sasuke, que me traía loca. Tan solo había pasado una hora desde que lo vi por última vez y ya lo extrañaba. La verdad, es que me hubiera gustado quedarme con el y terminar los dos dormidos ahora juntos, pero no podía enfrentarme a sus amigos y menos en las condiciones en las que me encontraba en esos momentos.  
Así que antes de dormirme decidí mandarle un mensaje, para avisarle que iría mañana temprano a visitarlo y tal vez quien sabe, acabar con el asunto que dejamos pendiente hoy… Luego de eso, me acomode en mi cama y caí completamente rendida ante el sueño

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, que ingresaron por mi ventana e impactaron en mi rostro.  
Observe el reloj y daban las 11 de la mañana, así que me levante y me aliste para ir a visitar a Sasuke. No sabia muy bien, que y como irme vestida, ya que no tenia idea de que haríamos, solo sabia que el me estaría esperando en su casa, nada mas. Así que me coloco unos shorts Blancos y una musculosa Blanca ya que afuera hacia demasiado calor, tal vez no era muy formal, pero era uno de los atuendos que mas me quedaba en realidad.  
Luego de eso cogí mi saco, por si refrescaba más tarde y Salí a afuera, para irme hacia lo de Sasuke.  
Habrá durado una hora y media el trayecto hasta allí, ya que entre subidas a subtes y paradas de colectivos se me iso largo. Creo que me hubiera convenido más un taxi, pero bueno, ya estaba aquí, así que me dispuse a ingresar al edificio y subir hasta el último piso donde sabia que se encontraba el blof (Habitación, suite) de Sasuke.  
Creo que abre tocado 3 veces la puerta pero nadie me atendió, así que intente ver si se encontraba abierta por casualidad y al presionar la perilla, instantáneamente se abrió.  
Decidí entrar en silencio a su departamento, cerré la puerta, me quite mis zapatillas y los, deje en la entrada para no ensuciar la alfombra. Luego de eso camine primero por el living, buscando algún rastro de el, pero nada, después pase por la cocina, pero ni una señal de que había estado allí, ya que pude notar que las cosas estaban muy ordenadas y también que no había alguna taza o café preparado, lo busque, pero la casa en si parecía sepulcral con tanto silencio que había, gracias a dios existían los rayos de sol que traspasaban las ventanas por que si no, hubiera tenido miedo de seguro en esta situación

Decidí dejar mi abrigo en una de las sillas recostadas en la mesada donde en esta, deposite mi cartera. Luego camine por los pasillos pero no encontré ningún ruido en lo absoluto, revise el baño por si acaso, pero como anteriormente dije, el no se encontraba hay, me comenzaba a preguntar si el ya se había ido y tal vez no se acordó de que lo visitaría en la mañana… Pero no quise sacar ninguna conclusión hasta revisar la ultima habitación, que casualmente era el cuarto de el, me aproximarme para así abrir lentamente la puerta y asomar mi rostro entre la abertura

-Sasuke –susurre curiosamente. Observe en cada lugar, hasta encontrarlo tirado en la cama durmiendo, algo que me sorprendió, ya que se veía tan tranquilo y alivia. Como un pequeño niño.

Me acerque cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, cuando me encontraba a pocos centímetros, no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa, ya que el se veía tan tierno, hay soñando y disfrutando de ello con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero también se veía muy ardiente con su bien formado torso al descubierto y sus cabellos desarreglados.  
De tan solo imaginarme ese cuerpo enzima de mi, mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme como si nada, intente tocarlas y sentir como poco a poco mi cuerpo iba comenzando a moverse por si solo en dirección hacia Sasuke.

¿Seria posible que…?  
El sin siquiera moverse me estaba provocando el mayor de los placeres y a su ves me provocaba sin si quiera insinuarme nada, el querer que me hiciera suya ahora mismo…

Narrado por Sasuke

-Mmm…-No quería levantarme, pero comencé a sentir una leve presión enzima de mi espalda, la cual provoco que me despertara de muy mala gana y mas con los rayos del sol que me daban en el rostro impidiéndome que pudiera observar algo. Luego de eso intente voltear mi cabeza hacia el problema en mi espalda, observe que poco a poco la cosa iba tomando una forma muy femenina y a la vez familiar. Hasta que visibilice a Sakura que se encontraba enzima mío, besando mi espalda al descubierto -mmm… ¿Que haces? -le dije con la voz más somnolienta que existe, mientras salía de mi, un pequeño bostezo

-Pues te observaba dormir y…-volvió a depositar un beso en mi nuca esta vez- Te veías tan tranquilo que me dieron ganas de besarte…-me sonrió- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- te soy sincero…-le comente algo adormilado aun

-si por favor…-me respondió

Luego de eso, en un tirón la agarre de su brazo y la jale para que callera en la cama, debajo de mi obviamente

-Me encanta que hallas sido tú, la que me despertara.

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Narrado por Sasuke

Era sorpresivo para mí encontrarme con Sakura, pero intente recordar y hay entendí, que ella me había avisado anteriormente que vendría a mi casa a visitarme, pero jamás pensé que tan temprano.  
Por que cuando aparte mi vista un segundo del rostro de Sakura, observe el reloj que indicaban que eran las 12:30 del medio día y para una persona había tenido una noche muy agotadora, no era de mi agrado tener que levantarme.  
Pero al mirarla nuevamente, hay debajo de mí, mientras me sonreía y me observaba, me daban la suficiente energía para comenzar bien el día….  
Sin más, se me ocurrió un pequeño juego, primero comencé a besar su cuello con cuidado, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, deposite cortos besos en el, haciendo que se les escaparan pequeños gemidos de sus labios. Luego baje poco a poco hasta la zona al descubierto, que dejaba su musculosa blanca, donde allí deje que participara mi lengua y delineara la parte superior de sus senos, provocando que Sakura se arqueara del placer que esto le provocaba.  
Muy lentamente, coloque mi mano derecha en su seno izquierdo, para así, comenzar a masajearlo y mientras subía mi rostro, para besar los labios de Sakura, que obviamente me correspondió, pero difícilmente podía mantener el ritmo de mis labios, ya que a cada momento se le escapaban unos pequeños suspiros de placer.  
Creo que dure unos 5 minutos así, hasta que me separe y me levante de enzima de ella, para por fin pararme.  
Me estire un poco, mientras veía que ella no entienda absolutamente nada de reacción, ya que de seguro ella pensaba que le iba a hacer el amor aquí y ahora, sin más motivo alguno que satisfacer nuestros deseos carnales.  
Yo obviamente no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo pero… ¿Que había de divertido en hacerle el amor?  
Ya que hacer el amor sin ningún juego previo antes, sin ninguna caricia que encendiera al cuerpo, se comparaba a comer un chocolate sin sabor y a disfrutar de un buen juego pero sin ningún reto, que te motivara a continuar. Por eso me agrado esto de tentarla y dejar que ella se quedara con las ganas de más, pero sin recibir obviamente nada.  
Ya que ese era siempre el reto para todas las mujeres que habían estado conmigo, intentar que yo las hiciera mías a cual fuera el precio y así siempre descubría la manera de ser de esas mujeres en la cama. Era una técnica muy rara y nueva, pero siempre me dio buenos resultados, en verdad, era 100% efectiva si me preguntan…  
Me dirigí en dirección al baño, pero antes de entrar, observe a Sakura por última vez

-¿A donde vas? –Me pregunto Sakura, algo intrigada y aun anonada por mi repentino cambio

-A bañarme… -le comente, lo más tranquilo-divierte… - Le sugerí, para luego sonreírle y entrar a mi baño

Encendí la ducha, me quede esperando a que la habitación se llenara de vapor, debido al agua caliente que Salí de la regadera, para luego sacarme los bóxers y entrar a bañarme.  
Deje que poco a poco las gotas de agua golpearan mi cuerpo y lo calmaran, ya que mi amigo, por así decirlo, había reaccionado ante el estimulo que me provocaban los gemidos de Sakura.  
Deje mi cuerpo a merced del agua, que provocaban, en mi, la mayor de las caricias y al mismo tiempo hacían que relajara mi cuerpo.  
Pero no me duro mucho la tranquilidad, ya que a los pocos minutos sentí como una mano femenina pasaba lentamente por mi abdomen, para así luego acariciar mi torso y sentir como esta mujer, que definitivamente sabia que era Sakura, depositaba pequeños besos en mi hombro.  
Me dedique a disfrutar unos momentos de aquellas caricias, hasta que Sakura dio con mi punto débil, mi ovulo izquierdo, el cual mordió y provoco que me arqueara de el espasmo que me produjo eso.  
Así luego, de una reacción rápida, me voltee y la acorrale contra la pared del baño, para mirar que ella se encontraba solo con sus ropas íntimas en frente de mí…

-¿Sabia que es malo jugar con fuego, Sakurita?-Le comente, en un susurro en su oído

-También es de mala educación dejar a una mujer así, sin ninguna explicación…

-Pero es mi manera de educarte…-le comente divertido

-¿Así?- me respondió Sakura, en un tono irónico

-Exacto, pero para eso esta un buen maestro….

-y dime…- me dijo Sakura, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en mi cuello- ¿Y cual seria tu primera lección, maestro?

-Creo que es mejor que te lo demuestre con acciones, más que con palabras… -le respondí- Saca la lengua- le ordene

-¿Que?-me contesto sorprendida

-que saques la lengua… ¿Hpm, acaso no le harás caso a el maestro?- le pregunte- Vamos saca la lengua. No muerdo

Sentí como ella dudo si hacerlo o no, pero al final termino cediendo y obedeciendo a mi orden. Luego de eso me acerque a ella para unirme a sus labios y con mi legua, comenzar a jugar con la suya. Primeramente, chocamos unas cuantas veces nuestras lenguas debido a que Sakura parecía no entender muy bien esto, pero luego comenzó a tomarle un buen ritmo, donde a cada segundo que pasábamos, lo íbamos profundizando mas, ya podía sentir como ella dejaba que recorriera cada centímetro de su boca con mi lengua y así al mismo tiempo, Sakura me brindaba un erótico masaje con sus dedos, entre mis cabellos…  
Tanto contacto, provocándome, me ínsito a quitarle su brasier, para así comenzar a succionar y besar cada uno de sus senos, que para mi opinión eran perfectos. Mientras cometía esta acción escuchaba como a Sakura, se le escapaban pequeños gemidos, donde debes en cuando mi nombre aparecía, algo que me hacia desearla aun mas, ya que no sabia por que, pero esta mujer lo pronunciaba como si fuera un mismísimo nombre de dioses.  
Sin mas, quise que ella disfrutara unos momentos del el placer que pronto sentiría, así que le saque sus bragas e introduje 2 de mis dedos en su interior, provocando que ella se arquera y suspirara sin poder evitarlo. Saque y me ti mis dedos, hasta que ella no pudiera resistir mas y terminara suplicándome por fin, que la hiciera mía de una buena vez  
Al tenerla completamente a mi merced, la mire unos segundos….  
Se veía tan sensual, jamás pensé creer que esta mujer despertaría tanto en mí…  
Ella se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, mientras permitía que su rostro se empapara al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que al ver como caí las gotas por sus curvas, era como observar una verdadera obra de arte y sin mas que decir ella era…

"era perfecta"

Y aunque tal vez nunca llegase a amarla, como debía ser y se merecía ella, sabía desde este día…Que no la quería dejar escapar tan fácil mente

-Es hora de que le muestres a el maestro que as aprendido – le comente, para luego besarla, mientras que colocaba mis manos en su espalda para atraerla más a mí y sentir como nuestros cuerpos se unían, de lo tan cerca que estábamos

-Creo que te entiendo…- me comento pícaramente, para luego empujarme e indicarme que debía sentarme en la tina (Bañera)

Tome asiento en la bañera, para que luego, ella comenzara a acariciar mi espalda, mientras se acomodaba encima de mí y así comenzar con lo que dejamos la noche de ayer. Al encontrarnos ya en posición, decidimos comenzar con esos movientes que a los dos nos volvían locos, ella subía y baja, mientras yo besaba su cuello. Muchos gemidos y susurros se escucharon en ese baño, que era testigo de cómo ella comenzaba a llegar a el cielo por primera vez (ustedes entenderán xD)  
Todo seguía igual, ella estaba bajo mi control, decidí hacer que se detuviera por un instante y así poder levantarla haciendo que ella se sostuviera con sus piernas de mi cintura mientras la colocaba contra la pared. Comencé a penetrarla al principio con tranquilidad, pero me fue muy imposible resistir mas de un segundo esa situación, que ya había comenzado con las envestidas a mas velocidad haciendo Sakura tallara las paredes del baño y que los dos atreves de los minutos llegáramos a el segundo orgasmo al instante…  
Donde caímos de nuevo en la bañera, producto del cansancio que nos produjo todo esos movimientos, sin embargo los doctores recomienda que se debe, hacer ejercicio a la mañana y si esto se consideraba un tipo de ejercicio, téngalo por seguro que lo practicaría una y otra vez con ella.

**Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Narrado por autora

Al terminar, Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, se dejaron caer en la bañera, pero en una posición donde no se separaron, ya que al sentarse Sasuke, sostuvo a Sakura de sus caderas para que, así ella, se posicionara enzima de el y estuvieran mas cómodos.  
Mientras estaban sentados, el peli negro no pudo evitar acercarse a los labios de Sakura para…

-¿Que es eso?-susurro el Azabache, mientras se alejaba un poco de el rostro de la peli rosa

-¿Que cosa?- Le pregunto intrigada, mientras prestaba atención a los sonidos del lugar

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

-¡Mi teléfono!- Grito sorprendida Sakura

-Hpm… Siempre tan oportuna la tecnología- Comento irónico el peli negro

-Creo que… Creo que es mejor que yo

-Si, ve…- Le contesto Sasuke, algo enfadado por la interrupción

-No te enojes…-le suplico Sakura- Volveré

El peli negro, quiso quedarse y así darse una ducha, mientras que la peli rosa, decidió ir a atender su teléfono, con muy poco entusiasmo.  
Al llegar, Sakura, tomo su teléfono y contesto la llamada

-¿Hola?

-¡Amiga!...-grito una voz femenina, atravez del teléfono

-Ah… eras tu-contesto desanimada Sakura

-¡Hey!...¿Esa es manera de saludar a tu amiga, Sakura?

-¿Ino?- comento intrigada, la peli rosa

-SI, si soy yo…

-¿Ino?- insistió nuevamente Sakura, ya que no podía escuchar viendo por su teléfono el sonido de la voz de Ino- ¿Estas hay?

-Si Sakura, estoy aquí- Le comunico Ino- ¿Qué ocurre?

-espera no te escucho bien...- Le informo- Colocare el altavoz- Luego de eso, lo encendió, para probar si funcionaria esta vez- ¿Hola?

-¡hey hola!...-le grito ya asustada, su amiga- ¿Ahora puedes oírme?

-Si ahora si Ino- le confirmo Sakura, mas relajada- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo quería saber como estabas…

-¿Y a que se debe tanta preocupación de repente?-Le pregunto en un tono Irónico Sakura, ya que sabía que su amiga nunca la llamaba tan temprano si no era para preguntarle algo…

-¡Como para no estarlo Sakura!-Le regaño Ino- Ayer te fuiste sin saludarnos y no sabemos nada de ti desde entonces…

-es que ayer…Bueno…conocí a alguien- le comunico, algo avergonzada la peli rosa

-¡Kia!- Grito desenfrenada Ino- ¡ lo sabia!

-¡Ya Ino!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- informo la peli rubia, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Y como es el? ¿Es guapo no?

-Bueno…

-Hpm, Sakura… -Le llamo Sasuke, mientras salía de el baño, con una toalla entrelazada en sus caderas y se dirigía hacia ella- ¿Todavía no te as vestido?

-Kia!... ¿ese es el, no?...¡ Tiene una voz muy sensual!- grito eufórica Ino, ya que se sentía muy feliz de que su amiga tuviera algo de acción con un hombre después de tanto tiempo- Y enzima no pierden el tiempo Sakura…-Cometo pícaramente la peli rubia- Ya anduvieron jugando eh… ji ji

-Eh… Ino…-comento algo avergonzada Sakura, ya que tenia a Sasuke observándola con una expresión de sorpresa, ante el grito y los comentarios de su amiga

-¿Que ocurre Sakura?

-todo lo que dijiste, pues bueno -Bacilo unos segundos- el lo escucho…-concluyo Sakura, mientras apartaba la vista hacia otro lado, ya que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle y no quería que Sasuke lo notara

-¡Que!...- grito sorprendida la peli rubia- ¡Rayos!... Me olvide del altavoz ¿El esta hay aun?

-¿Que hay, Ino?- Le saludo Sasuke, detrás de Sakura, mientras embozaba una media sonrisa, efecto de los halagos de la nombrada

-Em…Hola- Correspondió avergonzada Ino- Bueno… Creo que me están llamando chicos... Adiós

-Espera Ino no… (Tu, Tu, Tu- tono de cuando se termina las llamadas xD) Demonios…-mascullo Sakura, por lo bajo, para luego voltear a ver a Sasuke, que aun se encontraba sonriendo triunfante ante ella

-¿Así que vos sensual eh?- le comento, en un tono superior el azabache

-Bueno… Ino exagera… ella es- Pero la peli rosa no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sasuke, la había tomado de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su rostro, para así quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios

-¿Tu no crees que sea sensual mi voz?-Le interrogo

-Bueno…eto…

-Creo que tendría que tomarlo como un si…- le interrumpió, para así, luego soltarla

Luego de eso, Sasuke, se dirigió a su armario donde saco una camisa manga cortas negra, un bóxer azul y unos jeans del mismo tono que su ropa intima.  
Mientras tanto Sakura por su parte decidió colocarse sus prendas, al mismo tiempo que de ves en cuando, echaba una mirada a Sasuke, para observar como el buscaba y analizaba lo que se iba a poner. En el fondo cuando ella lo miraba, se sorprendía aun más, ya que jamás en su vida se pudo haber imaginado que se iba a encontrar a un hombre así de perfecto. Ya que Sasuke para ella, eso era, un hombre con todas las letras, el tenia la belleza de un macho varonil y fuerte por fuera, pero al mismo tiempo sabia como cuidar y tratar a las mujeres, por dentro.

-¿Ya estas lista?- Le comento, Sasuke ya vestido, mientras se colocaba sus convers (Zapatillas), para así pararse y dirigirse hacia la cocina

-¿Para que?- Le respondió Sakura, siguiéndolo

-Nos vamos…

-¿A donde?

-Sakurita…Sakurita…-Comento divertido el azabache, mientras se acercaba a ella y con su mano derecha acariciaba su barbilla- Aun me queda mucho por enseñarte

- ¿Tu estas hablando de…?

-Prepárate…- le interrumpió Sasuke- Por que aun no has visto nada.

**Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Narrado por Sasuke

Prepárate- le advertí- por que aun no has visto nada- le informe

Luego de eso, me le quede viendo unos segundos, me causaba gracias que ella se asustara por mi advertencia y conociendo muy bien a las mujeres, sabia que ella pensaba que yo quería seguir con esto de tener sexo… Tampoco era mentira pero… No la obligaría si no quería, en todos estos años de trabajar de esta profesión, eh aprendido dejar que las mujeres dominen la situación y sean ellas las que decidan cuando quieren acostarse conmigo…  
Me separe de ella, para así irme hacia la heladera y sacar una rebanada de pan fresco, para así luego irme hacia la puerta de entrada de mi departamento.  
Obviamente Sakura me miro y me siguió hasta allí, pero para mi opinión, parecía que aun no reaccionaba, me miraba anonadada, como si intentara entender mis movimientos y así quizás, deducir lo que estaba tramando.

-¡Me voy abajo!- Le comunique- Ve a ponerte tus zapatos, que te espero en el auto

Luego de eso Salí de mi apartamento dejándola sola, baje el asesor y me dirigí a subir a mi auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento  
Al encenderlo, espere unos momentos a que calentara el motor y aproveche para hacer una pequeña llamada a uno de mis contactos

-Hola…-Me atendió una mujer

-Hola… Carol…

-¿Sasuke?- me contesto sorprendida- ¡Sasuke! Que sorpresa… ¿Como estas?

-Hpm, bien- le conteste con el mejor animo posible, pero se me era muy notable que lo estaba fingiendo

-¿Enserio?...- me pregunto incrédula y al mismo tiempo, insatisfecha por mi respuesta

-Claro… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no, eh?

-Por lo menos avísale a tu voz antes de mentirme eh…

-ya Carol… Mejor vamos al grano...- Le sugerí, antes de hablar de mi vida privada- Necesito lo de siempre

-Acaso me estas pidiendo

-Si exacto…-Le interrumpí- ¿Lo tienes disponible, no?

-Si, obvio

-¿Me das permiso?

-¡Como no Sasuke!- me contesto animada Carol- ¿Acaso hay alguna chica por hay? – Me interrogo en un tono pícaro, ya que ella me conocía muy bien. Desde que éramos un adolecente, siempre le pedía favores por alguna razón, que tenia el nombre de una mujer…

-Bueno, gracias

-Como no hacerlo… Sabes que te debo mucho

-Ya Carol… ¡Hey! Mejor te dejo…- Le sugerí, ya que veía a Sakura salir de el hotel y venir en dirección hacia el auto

-ya de acuerdo…Pero luego me cuentas, eh!

-hpm... Tu nunca cambies- le reproche en frio

-¡Je!...así soy yo…- Me respondió en un tono burlón- Bueno cuídate Sasuke

-Si adiós y salúdame a Tom- le dije

-De acuerdo…-La escuche decir antes de que yo colgara, para así recibir a Sakura, que ya se encontraba sentada en el asiento del acompañante

-¿Con quien hablabas?- Me pregunto intrigada Sakura, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

-¿Acaso esto es una escena de celos?

-No… Como crees- me contesto irónica

-Ahhhh…que bueno- le disimule alivio- por que al igual no te lo hubiera contado

-¿A si?... De acuerdo- me contesto, para así luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar por la ventanilla del auto

La observe sorprendido, por que no podía creerme que esta mujer se sintiera ofendida por no contarle con quien hablaba, aun mas sin ser nada mío, por que estaba bien si tenia que darle alguna explicación a mi novia o algo por el estilo, pero Sakura, ella en estos momentos no podía reclamarme nada, ya que solo éramos amigos con derechos a mas y según parecía, ella también entendía de que venia esta relación.  
Decidí no pronunciar ninguna palabra y dejar que el silencio se hiciera presente en el auto. Arranque el auto, conduje hasta el estacionamiento de nuestro destino y al estacionar decidí quedarme mirando un rato el volante, para pensar unos segundos…  
Ya que no podía creer que Sakura aun no había despegado su vista de la ventanilla ni un segundo, desde que dejamos mi departamento, algo que me iso empezar a preguntar si en serio ella creía que nosotros teníamos… ¿Una relación seria?  
No podía ser, ya que en mi, jamás vio ninguna señal de querer poner titulo a esta relación, solo estaba bien en claro que nos ayudábamos mutuamente, ella a despejarme y yo en hacerle compañía. Era como un cambio y bastante justo…

-¿Estas enojada?- le pregunte a la defensiva, mientras observaba como ella se volteaba y me miraba a los ojos sin contestarme nada- Hpm, no lo puedo creer… -Le conteste ya arto de tanto silencio, mientras abría la puerta de mi auto y salía a tomar aire

-¡ ¿A donde vas?!- Me grito Sakura, saliendo del auto

-¡ ¿Enserio te crees que soy idiota?!- Le contesta, pero controlándome para no sonar tan enfadado de lo que estaba- ¿Sakura?... ¿Qué piensas que soy yo para ti?

-¿A que te refieres?-me contesto incrédula

-Dime…-Le comente, mientras me acerba a ella con una expresión seria en mi rostro, para que ella viera que mi pregunta iba en serio- ¿Tu crees que tenemos una relación nosotros?

-Bueno…Y si no es eso ¿Que es haber?

-Ahs…-susurre por lo bajo, mientras me diría a la baranda que separaba el mar de la ciudad y me apoyaba en esta para pensar un poco ¿En que momento me ocurrió esto?... Este era uno de mis miedos, tener que enfrentar otra relación, por eso no quería que ella me mal interpretara y que se ilusionara con que había una posibilidad de que yo, fuera, su…novio…

-¡je!... Siempre elijo mal- me comento Sakura, con un tono triste en su voz

-¿Te refieres a mí?- voltee a verla

-A todo en realidad… siempre elijo al que no me quiere- Me comento mientras se volteaba para darme la espalda- Por que nunca hago las cosas bien

-Sakura…- Susurre, mientras me acercaba a ella y en el trayecto, note como ella sollozaba por lo bajo. Al estar ya cerca, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrase, para consolarla… Por que no era de mi agrado hacer llorar a una mujer, ya que siempre había sido el causante de la felicidad y el placer de ellas, no quería ver que ahora era el causante de todas sus penas

-No tienes que hacer esto por que sientes lastima…enserio- me comento, sin corresponder mi abraso

-Tal vez no lo hago por que te tenga lastima…-le susurre en su oído.

**Continuara...**


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-tal vez no lo hago por que te tengo lastima…-le susurre en su oído

-No te creo…- me empujo para intentar zafarse de mí, pero no se lo permití- ¡suéltame!... ¡Vete!... ¡De seguro tu novia te debe estar esperando!

-¿Novia?- le pregunte dudoso, mientras intentaba encontrar su mirada

-¡Exacto!- me grito enfadada Sakura- SI no… ¿Por que otra razón no quieres tener una relación seria eh?

-Hpm, se nota que no sabes nada

-¿Eh?

-Vente…-le ordene, mientras la agarraba del brazo y nos dirigíamos hacia el muelle

-¡Sasuke!¡ Suéltame! ¡No quiero ir!...-pero no la escuche, la lleve hasta el final del muelle y me pare en frente de ella, para si luego, señalar a la causante de todos estos problemas…

-Aquí tienes a mi novia…- Le comunique, mientras le mostraba el yate que había pedido prestado, para sorprenderla a ella- era por esto que no te dije nada…Quería sorprenderte ¿Contenta?-Le dije esto ultimo en un tono amargo, por la ira que contenía dentro de mi en ese momento

-Sasuke-kun…-me susurro, mientras intentaba acercarse a mí, pero yo retrocedía un paso atrás siempre- Perdóname…Por favor no sabia… Yo

-Eso es tu problema…- le interrumpí enojado, mientras me subí a el yate y proseguía a buscar las llaves en la guantera- No se por que no confías en mi

-Lo se… Lo se… es que…-La observe en esos momentos, ella se veía trise por alguna razón y de seguro, era ese el motivo del cual no quería hablar

-Sube… -Le ofrecí y así también evite que me diera más explicaciones

Ella me observo unos segundos, pero luego acepto y me acompaño en el bote.  
Encendí el yate y de hay me dirigí a mar adentro, para luego parar a una distancia donde ya no se veía la ciudad de ¨¨le Havre¨¨ - Francia.  
Nos dirigimos a dentro del yate, en la parte baja, de los camarotes, donde había tres lugares, el comedor/living, el baño y el dormitorio principal. Obviamente, como no habíamos desayunado nada, decidimos prepararnos un pequeño aperitivo, sin siquiera hablarnos, ya que de seguro Sakura no sabia que decirme y me nos yo, por que si intentaba indagar en algo, tal vez a ella le resultaría algo incomodo.  
Al sentarnos en la mesa, ella me dedico una mirada, pero la evite, cerrando mis ojos y bebiendo un sirvo de café

-¡¿Enserio no me hablaras?!- Me pregunto ya furiosa Sakura

-Hpm, no se que quieres que diga…

-Rétame, insúltame, dime que me odias ¡Pero por favor Sasuke!- Me suplico Sakura, al borde de tirar su tasa de café- No me tortures con este silencio…

-De acuerdo… No quiero pelear ni tampoco hacer que te sientas triste Sakura- Le respondí, mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda para calmarla- ¿Pero por que no confías en mi eh? ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

-El amor… Eso es lo que me da miedo…-Me susurro, mientras me sostenía mi mano acercándola más a su mejilla

En mí interior, la entendía, esta mujer era exactamente igual a mí, por a si decirlo, ella si no me equivoco, tenia miedo de ilusionarse y salir nuevamente lastimada.  
Aunque no me gustara, debía hacer algo, no quería que esto le pasara, pero…Conmigo sabia que no llegaría a ningún lado, ya que jamás podría estar con ella como se debía y aun mas, mi trabajo jamás me permitiría serle fiel. Lo único que atine a hacer es sostener su mano y jalarla para que se parara y así unir mis labios con los suyos. Obviamente ella se sorprendió, pero en todo momento correspondió mi acción y entrelazo sus brazos sobre mi nuca, mientras profundizábamos mas el besos que se volvía cada momento mas apasionado.

-Si pudiera hacer algo para que no sufras… Te juro que lo haría…-Le susurre al separarme de ella por falta de aire

-Entonces…No me lastimes por favor

Pero no puede responderle, ya que en verdad era una promesa que no podía asegurarle que la cumpliría y por eso no podía darle mi palabra, en mi interior sabia que si le decía algo, todo se arruinaría. Así que me separe de ella y subí hasta la proa donde tome asiento en uno de los sillones ya incorporados al yate…  
Ella no me siguió, ya que de seguro se debió sentir decepcionada ante mi escape, para no responderle ¿Pero que más podía hacer?  
Si le decía que si, ella se ilusionaría y luego al descubrir lo que realmente soy se sentiría aun mas destruida de lo que estaría si le dijera que no, ya que, todo en mi vida era desgracia y no quería hundir a Sakura también en ella.

**Continuara...**


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Mientras analizaba un poco la situación, observe unos minutos el mar, tan tranquilo, tan sereno, como se notaba que solo el agua era la única que podía elegir su destino, ya que ella solo iba de un lugar a otro y no tenia que estar postrado a una rutina o a un solo lugar…  
Cuantas veces me había imaginado que era una persona normal, que vivía en un hogar con una familia y que al crecer estudiaría para ser alguien en la vida… Todas fantasías idiotas de un niño que nunca tuvo infancia, de un niño condenado por su propia sangre a ser esclavo y servir a una sola misión… El complacer  
Por eso jure que lo encontraría y que si fuera necesario lo mataría con mis propias manos por haberme sentenciado a esta miserable vida.

-Sasuke-kun…-me susurro Sakura detrás de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos y para luego tomar asiento a mi lado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Sakura…?

-¿mmm?- me respondió dudosa

-¿Alguna vez has soñado con tener una vida distinta? Me refiero…- Le comente sin apartar ni un segundo mi mirada del mar- ¿Si alguna vez has querido cambiar algo de tu vida?

-Pero en ese momento me sonrió y su mirada cambio a una mas tierna, mientras me agarraba de la mano- todo el tiempo…- me confeso

-Entonces…- Le comente mientras me paraba de repente para darle la espalda- Tengo que plantearte dos situación y se que sabrás escuchar tu corazón y elegir lo que realmente quieres hacer…

-Sasuke…-La escuche decir por lo bajo

-La primera es que podemos ser amigos, tal vez algo más, pero no puedo ser tu novio Sakura

-¿Te refieres a ser amigovios?

-Hpm algo así…- Le conteste, con la pesadez que daba tener que decirle estos términos a ella, pero tenia que ser así, no la quería lastimar- Pero si no quieres, puedes elegir irte y hacer como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, se que será difícil pero créeme es lo mejor para ambos….

-¿Por que tienes tanto miedo a tener una relación Sasuke?-Me pregunto dudosa Sakura- ¿Que me ocultas?

-Hay cosas de las que jamás me oirás hablar y si te las comentara se que seria para emporarte mucho mas la vida…-Le comete, en un tono serio- Así que entiéndeme

-Sabes no logro comprenderte…- Me contesto, mientras se paraba y se posicionaba enfrente de mi para mirarme directamente a los ojos- Yo creo que e sufrido igual o mas que tu en cuestiones amorosas y aun así no le tengo tanta fobias a….

-¡Entiende!-le interrumpí- no es el amor lo que me asusta... Lo único que quiero evitar es el hacerte sufrir Sakura

-Entonces no me lastimes y quédate conmigo- Me comento- es fácil…

-Te arrepentirás a la larga- le advertí- enserio…

-Pero que los anteriores no debes ser- Me comento, mientras se acercaba a mi y me tocaba mi rostro, para de seguro, intentar ver si podía sacar una expresión de mi, ,ya que me encontraba lo mas serio posible- Solo permíteme que te demuestre que el enamorarse no es tan malo

-Pero que no es eso el pro…

-¡Sh!...- Me callo Sakura, con uno de sus dedos en mis labios- ¿Vamos a nadar, si?- Me suplico en manera tranquila, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en mi cuello- ¿Que dices?

-Hpm, me parece que no tengo otra opción

-¡Genial!...- Grito para luego depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios y así comenzar a sacarse su ropa, hasta quedar en sus prendas íntimas-¡ Vamos Sasuke-kun! – me grito ya dentro del agua

-¡Ya voy!- le comunique poco animado, mientras me sacaba mis pantalones y mi remera, para si entrar a el agua cálida

Me acerque a ella, para tomarla de su cintura y que así al mismo tiempo, ella se pudiera sostener de mis hombros. Nos quedamos viéndonos unos momentos, hasta que Sakura, deposito un beso fugas en mis labios y se separo nadando mar a dentro de mi

-¿A que no me alcanzas?- Me reto Sakura, ya divertida mientras se alejaba aun más de mí

-¡A no!- Le seguí el juego y comencé a nadar para intentar alcanzarla, hasta que note que no podía más, así que se me ocurrió una idea muy afable para hacer que ella viniera a mí…

Comencé a hundirme y a hacer que me zabullía, para luego así volver a flote, como si me estuviera ahogando. Grite desesperado un par de beses su nombre y como era de esperarse ella, se apresuro a nadar e intentar rescatarme… Al llegar me sostuvo de los hombros y me observo unos segundos, para ver como evolucionaba después de tremendo susto…

-Eso es trampa…-Me comento haciendo un berrinche

-jajá…Se nota que no soy un buen actor después de todo- le comente divertido para así dejar de fingir fatiga…

-Eres pésimo para eso…

-pero después de todo me creíste ¿No?

-Bueno si…pero imagínate si era verdad- me reclamo- no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

-que suerte que te tengo aquí entonces…-Le dije, para si tomarla de su cintura y atraerla a mi, para depositar un beso en sus labios…

Nos quedamos un buen rato en el agua muy entretenidos ya que habíamos encontrado en el momento una pareja de delfines, que se acercaron hasta nosotros

-Mira Sasuke!- me grito Sakura mientras acariciaba a uno de los delfines- ¿No son lindos?... Vamos tócalos…- Me sugirió

-No gracias…- Le respondía fríamente

-Por favor…- Me suplico

-Ya okey… Lo are pero solo una caricia nomas…- Le conteste mientras me acercaba a uno de los 2 delfines y así comencé a acariciarlo, pero en eso se hundió por debajo de mí, para luego colocarme encima de su lomo y arrastrarme por el agua- ¿¡que haces?!- Grite mientras trataba de sujetarme, para no caerme

-Jajajaja… parece que le agradas Sasuke-Kun -me contesto muy divertida Sakura, mientras observaba en la situación que me encontraba

-Ya suéltame- le grite al delfín y así fue, pero en vez de detenerse normalmente para que me soltara, el delfín salto en el aire, haciendo que saliéramos y cayéramos los dos al mismo tiempo del agua

-jejeje- se rio a carcajadas Sakura

-A mino me parece gracioso- le conteste fríamente

-Vamos…- Me contesto tiernamente, mientras nadaba hasta mi lado- Ellos solo quieren jugar contigo ^_^

-Pero yo tengo pensado jugar con alguien más…- Le sonreí pícaramente, mientras la agarraba de la mano y llamábamos a los delfines

Nos habremos quedado mucho tiempo jugando, ya que al notar que el cielo comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad anaranjada y que a su vez el clima empezaba a cambiar, decidimos irnos a cenar.  
Nos adentramos a la parte baja del yate, donde me dispuse a preparar una cena y mientras Sakura, colaboraba con la ambientación de la mesa. Al terminar de preparar mi plato preferido Fideos a la salsa boloñesa (rico xD!), lo serví en la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar. Mientras a nuestro lado, teníamos un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el mar y a la luna que acompañaba la hermosa vista en ese momento…

-Gracias...- Me dijo Sakura, sin despegar la vista del paisaje

-¿Por que?- Le pregunte dudoso, ya que no tenia idea de por que era ese agradecimiento tan repentino de su parte

-Por aparecer en mi vida.

**Continuara...**


End file.
